


Choosing Sides

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: However Long It Takes [18]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 9 Sentence Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, No Dialogue, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline heads to NOLA for help and finds herself partnering with Marcel. What is Klaus' reaction when he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Sides

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request for a 9 sentence drabble on my tumblr- Caroline has an important mission in NOLA (your choice) and because of that becomes friends with Marcel. So when she sees Klaus she has to pretend not to know him. A little angst please.
> 
> Originally posted on March 31st 2014.

When Caroline first headed to NOLA to get some witchy help for dealing with the Travelers and helping Stefan and Elena, she had been relieved to have found, or rather  _been_   _found_  by Marcel. He was capable and very knowledgeable about the witches, even introducing her to one who was a personal friend of his, a girl named Davina. Finding Marcel meant she could avoid Klaus for that much longer, which was definitely a plus in her book; she was  _so_  not ready for that conversation!

But Caroline was not surprised when on the third day of her stay in the vibrant city, on their way to meet with some new witches, Klaus found them; nervous, scared, freaked out even, but not surprised.

Despite what  _some_  people liked to call her, Caroline was no air-headed Barbie; she was smart. She had quickly noticed the discord amongst the vampire population of New Orleans, the majority of the conflict being between Klaus and Marcel, who was apparently some sort of apprentice-turned-king-turned-subject, who, unsurprisingly, had a bit of a tumultuous past with the hybrid (really, she had thought with a ginormous eye roll when she had heard the gossip, who hasn't Klaus had a tumultuous past with?).

So she knew the minute Marcel had found her and agreed to help her on her quest that she had picked a side in the war in New Orleans, and not one that the Original Hybrid would appreciate. And Caroline was also intelligent enough to realize that her relationship with Klaus, whatever the heck it was, was not something she would be wise to advertise, especially if she still wanted Marcel to help her and not turn around and try to use her as some pawn in his stupid fight over the city, something Caroline had absolutely zero interest in being a part of.

Klaus seemed surprised to see her, though she was sure his running into them wasn't an accident, she knew the hybrid better than that, but he was even more surprised when she pretended as if they had never met. The brief look of pain that crossed his eyes was mirrored by the uneasy feeling in her gut as she took Marcel's offered arm and left the King of NOLA standing there while they walked away together, staring after them while Caroline wondered if she had chosen the wrong side after all.


End file.
